


It's Like I'm Powerful With A Little Bit of Tender

by NidoranDuran



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After a long day with Anila on the beach, it's only the two of you, the sunset, and confessions of emotions ready to boil over. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender, but has a penis.
Relationships: Anila/Reader
Kudos: 19





	It's Like I'm Powerful With A Little Bit of Tender

You've spent so long staring at the distant sunset over the coast with Anila that when her hand brushes up against yours, it almost just feels like where her hand should be. All the oranges and purples across the sky contrast against the sunny gold of her hair, against the white of her swimsuit as your eyes drift toward her again. "Enjoying the view?" she asks as you look at her.

"I am," you reply. "The sunset, but also of you." The words feel right. Confident. Her hand squeezes against yours, and you feel like if ever there's a chance that this is the right move to take, you have to take it. And you were right. Her lips find yours. It's hasty, but not without good reason. The two of you have spent so long together today that it almost feels like a kiss is the only reasonable place to go, and as she leans forward against you, there's no surprise here. Either of you could have made any of these moves to take this further.

"Lie back," she says. Her hands push against you a little bit and urge you to relax. Her hands grip you firmer. "When you helped me with sunscreen, your hands were so well behaved. Consider this a reward for that."

You ease back onto the beach towel, and Anila shifts into position over you, leaving her bikini top on but getting rid of your clothes, pushing down and getting your cock out, shifting down into place between your legs. The short but incredibly stacked Draph moves with absolute purpose and steadiness for you now, biting your lip and preparing for the pleasures that come on in waves. A soft hand strokes you to full hardness, makes you crave the pleasure that follows, and your whole body aches with want for this, ready to give up fully to her.

"I almost copped a feel," you confess as she guides her chest down into your lap. It feels like the right thing to do, a bashful admission of guilt that only makes Anila smile as she prepares herself for you. Her smile brightens at that remark, as you lie there staring out to the sea with Anila's bright face beaming before you, it doesn't seem like the sun is setting at all.

"I almost wanted you to," she admits in turn, as her breasts push down and embrace your cock. The soft, pillowy embrace of her massive breasts is even silkier and smoother than you could have imagined, and there's a warmth embracing your cock that you can hardly believe. It pokes up from the top of her ample chest, which makes her smile even more as she prods at it. "Impressive," she murmurs sweetly, giving it a kiss before looking back up at you. "I'm happy that you didn't, though. As amazing as it would have been to drag you back to the resort and lose all day in bed... I feel a lot more ready to give myself to you knowing how amazing a day we had together. We had fun that I can never forget."

And now you're about to have an all new form of fun, just as unforgettable. Anila's breasts work up and down your cock in steady motions of absolute adoration, a push into surrender and want that doesn't leave you able to control yourself now. Her grip on her chest guides it up and down, the bikini top restraining them, keeping them compact and extra tight in their grasp around your cock. It's an overwhelming sensation, a joy that feels absolutely beyond reason now, and all you can do is let it take you. Let her show off her perfect body and every indulgence it offers.

"They feel amazing," you groan. Your fingers run through her golden hair and caress along her ram horns, and you simply cannot look away from her smile. From the utter radiance of her presence and the joys that come with it. You're amazed by just how normal and right this all feels, how much the pleasures sink and settle within you as she pushes on firmer. Everything that you could possibly want. It's wild, it's messy, and you find yourself hopelessly incapable of controlling any of it. "You're amazing." You add that, not wanting to compliment only her chest, no matter how much it deserves compliments.

"Mm, nice save," she coos, leaning down to kiss your cock again. Everything she does is patient and certain, broad motions of intent and patience taking their sweet time with you. "You can compliment my chest all you want to, it's okay. I know how people who only like me for my breasts act. They don't spend a whole day on the beach with me just having fun. I trust you."

"You have the most perfect breasts I've ever seen." The words come hard and shaky for you as you let the pleasure surge through, giving in to it as the only reasonable way to express yourself all the frantic pleasures inside of you. "Your normal dress makes them look great. But in that top, I can't believe how amazing they are, and to have them around my cock is a dream come true." Your hips are working upward now, hastening a push into pleasures and into something that you don't know how to control at all. She said you can compliment them and all these pent-up words just stumbled out, a compromising rush of things that you'd worry were too much were it not for how big her smile has become as she keeps pursuing pleasure and indulgence atop you. She's fine with whatever you're saying, and that continued reassurance has you at peace.

Soft laughter feels warming and steady, easing you deeper into the pleasures she offers, each push firmer. More ready. Confidence guides her, and you find yourself inching closer toward losing all control as she works her perfect breasts along your cock, as she continues to satisfy your body with as much focus and desire as she can. Her pleading motions pull you in deeper, and with utter ecstasy you allow her to drive you mad, happy to explore and to lose yourself, to fall deeper into the thrill of the pleasures she's bringing you to.

"I'm going to cum," you moan. It's a warning, but it goes unheeded; Anila's face draws back, but she keeps working along your cock, keeps tending to you with all the satisfaction and desire she can muster. You throb and twitch in her cleavage, hips rising off the towel and giving up more to her, feeling yourself simply floored by all this pleasure, driven over the edge. You cry out hot and loud as you give in, as with one wild eruption of your cock, you make a mess of her chest, cumming all over it and making her moan for you. It gets everywhere, leaving messy streaks of sticky white all over the tops of her plush chest, and she seems overjoyed by it.

"That's so much cum," she moans. "I hope that's not all of it."

"I can go again," you promise. "It's fine."

"No, I mean..." She pulls up from your lap, getting your cock out of her chest and tugging you to sit upright. "I need you to cum that hard again for me. Because I want you to take my virginity and breed me at the same time."

Even if you weren't confident you could go again, hearing words like that would have your cock surging back to life in a flash. Her hands tug at you harder, pulling you on top of her and getting down to business. She's needy. Abrupt. Ready. You grab her bikini bottoms and pull them down as your body lingers up over hers, staring down at her brilliant smile once more. Her words have evoked something primal inside of you, and it's time now to give in to all of it. To lose yourself.

The white, black-trimmed bottoms dangle bunched up around an ankle that goes into the air as she kicks up both her legs, the four feet and seven inches tall Divine General offering herself now to be mating pressed by the one she desires most. It's almost too good to believe, but as your body shoves down and you feel with one urgent, frantic thrust, it just feels right. Feels like everything you could ever ask for. Your body presses down tight over hers, and you find yourself aflame with so much want and so much hungry, foggy need that you can't resist it all. You let yourself go, embracing pleasure beyond sense and simply abandoning all reason.

Your thrusts are wild and a little bit clumsy, in truth. You're driven by a need so primal and so hot that you don't really care about how much this is probably all happening too quickly, how you've gone from a first kiss to breeding her in moments, but it doesn’t matter. Her virgin pussy feels incredible, and you thrust hard into it, your hips feverish and the haste that drives you forward comes on with absolutely no sense. No mercy. NO control. Just raw, molten desire, a pleasure too grand to believe. "If you really want me to do this, I'd love to make you a mother," you groan.

Her legs remained up in the air, wavering as you slam down into her faster. "Only with you. Only ever with you!" Her moans grew on harder. Louder. Your thrusts make her chest heave as you keep up the reckless, merciless thrill of fucking her as hard as you can, unable to control the mad spiral of downward lust getting to you. The pleasures feel almost too grand to believe. The moment all melts together in a singular expression of perfect desire, a lust beyond reason and too powerful to believe.

You both find a groove together. A wild and unrepentant pace that is probably too fast and too wild to believe, a dizzying rush of every pleasure burning up inside of you. It doesn't matter how fast this is, how abrupt and hazy these emotions feel. The two of you have come together in a steady expression of pleasures that just click perfectly, and they're too right to want to pull away from. Everything hot and demanding that keeps hitting you feels like it's getting crazier and less sensible by the second, and you're completely devoid of reason as you keep pushing that advantage. As the sand shifts and your bodies sink a little bit.

The short Draph's lips are at the perfect level to press in hard against your neck and shoulders as she tilts back a bit and pushes up for it, peppering you in lustful, frantic kisses, unable to hold back the pleasures and the desires that hit hard. She's frantic, and every last bit of hazy desperation from her makes you feel better about giving in so hard in turn, knowing that you can't be too out of line when she's so helpless herself, these clumsy pleasures striking up a harder, hazier pace by the second.

When she cums, it's loud. Louder than you were expecting from Anila, but maybe that's just because of what's being said. Her orgasmic shrieks of your name, and, "I love you," stumbling and shuffling repeatedly with a cluster of haste and desire proves to be more than you can bear. Probably more than anyone could. You give up happily to this, slamming down into her as her legs press against your sides, and you cum deep into her, groaning in wild expressions of absolute bliss and surrender as you give her what she wants. You fill her deep, giving her the best shot you can at breeding the helpless Draph pinned beneath you on the beach.

Anila's breath is shaky and she swallows nervously. Softer this time, she says it again. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
